Continuation of Shadowland! :P
by Katicia96
Summary: read to find out :P all credit should go to Alyson Noel! I did NOT write the Immortals Series!


FANFICTION!

The Immortals

I looked up at Bastiaan with complete love. The drawing he did lay at my feet. I looked down at the painting and nearly cried. My red hair and green eyes highlighted beautifully. I looked up at Bastiaan. He was smiling. He lifted me up and held me close…so close I felt energy sparking between us. He pulled my face in close and I closed my eyes. Just before our lips met everything went cold. I felt myself being pulled away. All my thoughts went to a man with dark eyes and hair. His face drifting further and further away. I struggled against the dark but I had no strength. I let the darkness take me under…

"Ever! Ever wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw the man. "Damen" I gasped. I hugged onto him. Why had I been in that dream with Jude…well Bastiaan.

"Ever you started screaming! Are you alright?" I was breathing heavily. "I…Ju…Bastiaan. Evaline's body. Bastiaan his face then…Shadowland. I saw your face then…I was alone. So alone." I hugged him tighter. He smoothed my hair. "Ever you're okay…You visited the shadowland? I didn't think you could go there unless you were dead…" I looked up at him. I could feel sweat rolling down my face. 'Can we not think or talk about death right now?' He nodded and held me close.

The twins came bursting into the room with huge smiles plastered on their faces. "We did it!" They yelled in unison.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked prepared for the worst.

"Well ever since we got our magick back we've been working on fixing Damen's DNA problem." They beamed with excitement. "And your results?" I asked.

"THE POTION WORKS!" They pulled out a vial with something that looked like immortal juice. "Is it okay to use right now?" I asked impatiently. They nodded and I handed the vial to Damen. "Drink up"

He drank the potion and he glowed for a moment but then went back to normal. He and I re-did what we had done a month or so before to test and see if Roman was for real. We watched the blood run together and after moments the blood ran onto the dresser unharmed.

"Yes!" I yelled. Damen was beaming with delight. I hugged him. "Girls…you should go…now" Damen said. I could feel his urgency. It happened to be touching my leg.

The girls both sprinted from the room and shut the door behind them. I felt my cheeks get hot as his "urgency" became more clear. I giggled and kissed his neck then pulled his lips down on mine. He pulled away slightly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked. I put my lips to his ear. "I've always been ready." I whispered. Damen turned around and manifested a soft beath with feather pillows. I went over and layed myself down gently. He closed the curtains above the bed as he sat down. Damen turned and smiled. I looked in his eyes and saw red tulips. "Ever…I've loved you for as long as I can remember" He loomed over me and kissed me softly. We explored each others body's slowly removing once piece of clothing at a time. Soon enough 3 items of clothing were left. Our hearts beated as one. He un'snapped my bra and-

And-

And-

I sat up and looked at Damen. "I feel like there's a tingling or something in my head…" He looked at me. "Hmmm…maybe it's the energy." He said. I closed my eyes and tried to get it to go away. There was a sudden pain and I was sucked back into the shadowland.

Chapter 2

"Bastiaan! Mother is calling you!" I heard a man say. He was tall and muscular. His hair dark as night. Bastiaan turned to me. "I'll be back my love." He said and went towards his home. The tall man approached me with the highest of elegance. "Hello Miss Evaline. I am Damen." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. "It's well to meet you Damen. I assume you are Bastiaan's brother no?" He shook his head. "NO I am just a mere friend of Bastiaan's." He smiled. Everything got cold and I was sucked into darkness again. I saw Damen's face disappear and I felt my feet-

Land softly. "How do I keep ending up in Evaline's body?" I asked myself. I looked around and Just as I did I felt myself go back to my body. A dreadful pain filled my head and I screamed.

"Damen!" I yelled out.

"Ever calm down! What's wrong?" He asked holding nto me.

"The shadowland…Evaline…again." I sobbed into his chest.

I heard the door open and the curtains around the bed were withdrawn.

"Every! Are you okay?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah sweetie go back downstairs." I said with a forced smile.

"Damen do you think this has anything to do with Roman?"I asked after Rayne left the room.

"It could…" He said. I sighed and leaned into his chest. I heard my window open and there stood Roman clapping.

"Such a beautiful scene…well until that little headache anyway" I sneered.

"Roman…I knew you had something to do with all of this" I glared at him.

"Uh uh…no need to get touchy now. Remember it was you who bound us together after all now wasn't it? See now I have access to your soul." He was beaming. He winked and DAmen held me tighter.

"So you plan to torture her huh is that it?" Damen growled. "Maybe…Maybe not. You'll see as my plan unfolds." Roman sat down in my chair closest to the window . Damen released me and stood up. "Roman…Don't torture her. If you stop now I might just spare you." I stared wide-eyed at Damen.

'Could you really live with his blood on your conscience?' He gave me a feeling that told me he could.

Roman stood and looked at me hungrily."You know Ever…that virginal shag has been sounding better and better. Now that Haven is done and in the shadowland I've lost my fuck buddy. And I've been feeling SO lonely." My eyes filled with tears.

"What did you do to Haven you arrogant waste of immortality!" I yelled.

Damen took a step forward glaring at Roman. Roman laughed. "You really think you could kill me?" Damen didn't answer but manifested a long sword and charged Roman. Roman dashed out the way sending Damen flying into the bookcase.

Roman took my face in his hand and smiled but then he got a far away look in his eyes. Behind him I saw Damen. I looked down to see that a little part of the sword was showing through his shirt. I stumbled back as his body evaporated. All that was left was Damen standing with a bloody sword. He un manifested it and came and hugged me.

"Is he in Shadowland?"

"Yes" He replied. I sighed and slumped into his arms and cried.

"Haven's gone"

"I'm sorry Ever…but I love you if that makes it any better"

"I love you too Damen" I sat in his arms and cried.


End file.
